1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device using a pixel that has an improved response time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, all sorts of flat panel display devices are being developed, in which the flat panel display devices have a lighter weight and a smaller volume as compared to cathode ray tube devices.
Especially, an organic light emitting display device, among the flat panel display devices, is being considered as the next generation display device because of its superior luminance and color purity. This is due to the organic light emitting display devices capability of displaying an image using an organic light emitting diode which is a self-emitting device.
The above-mentioned organic light emitting display device may be divided into a passive matrix organic light emitting display device (PMOLED), and an active matrix organic light emitting display device (AMOLED) depending on how the organic light emitting diode is driven.
The active matrix organic light emitting display device among these includes a plurality of pixels arranged at the intersection between scanning lines and data lines. In addition, each pixel includes the organic light emitting diode and a pixel circuit for driving the organic light emitting diode. The pixel circuit is typically composed of a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a storage capacitor.
The active matrix organic light emitting display device may be useful in a portable display device, and the like, because it has an advantage that electric power consumption is low.
However, for the active matrix organic light emitting display device, it is possible that the response time is decreased due to hysteresis of the driving transistor. In other words, when pixels display white after displaying black over many frames, it is possible that the response time is decreased because a continuous off-voltage of the driving transistor during the period for displaying black, a transistor curve is shifted, and then a target luminance value is not sufficiently reached at the initial period for displaying white. Accordingly, if the response time of the pixel is slow, the definition is decreased while causing motion blur of the picture.